1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lubricating apparatus for an internal combustion engine and more particularly to a method of fixing a relief valve for an oil pump.
2. Description of Background Art
A relief valve for an oil pump used to be fixed by forming an opening for pressure reception in a portion of an oil pump case, fitting an inside end portion of the relief valve into the opening, holding an outside end portion of the relief valve by a tank cover, and fixing the relief valve with bolts, not illustrated. Such a relief valve used to be positioned in a front portion of an oil pump, causing an associated oil tank to be large in the front-rear direction. See for example JP-A No. 2003-27915, FIG. 8, paragraph 0023.